One's Ninja Way
by Azote Xenophin
Summary: Naruto has been sent to the world of Quirks by Kaguya. All Might, seeing his potential, has enlisted him in Yuuei, but will become of him and Class 1-A? Well, Naruto has always had a Hero Complex. So, of course, he'll save everyone! Pairings Undecided. T for Violence, Language from Baka-gou, and Mineta's scumbag personality.


I really need to stop. But, after catching up on My Hero Academia, and starting to read the manga, inspiration struck like lightning. And so, here is yet another Naruto crossover, this time with BNHA. I might end up endlessly creating one or two chapter stories that I never finish, but whatever. I'll probably make a straight BNHA fanfic later, in which Izuku has a quirk, most likely All For One. It's an interesting concept that needs to be explored more. It's also plausible, seeing as we have never seen Hisashi, it could very well be that All For One wanted someone to pass All For One down to and decided to disguise himself and make a family, to hopefully get a perfect weapon to succeed him. With his number of quirks, he would probably have one that allows him to change form temporarily. And he can just take a breathing fire quirk and use it as his own. Whether Deku will become a hero or a villain is yet to be determined. So stay tuned! Anyway, let's just get on with it. Hajime!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or My Hero Academia. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Kohei Horikoshi, respectively. Please support their official releases.

(If you didn't realize, spoilers for Naruto Shippuden and MHA. I'll try to stay away from the My Hero Academia manga, and all of my knowledge of Naruto is from the anime.)

Legend:

"I am here!" Normal Speech

'What a pain.' Thoughts

"What's up with this guy?" Bijuu, Summon Speech

'Very interesting.' Bijuu, Summon Thoughts

-Scene Change-

-Sound Effects-

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu(Shadow Clone Technique)!" Jutsu(Translation in Parentheses)

One's Ninja Way Chapter 1: New World, New Rules

Naruto had no idea what to think of his current situation. One minute, he was fighting Kaguya, and about to succeed in sealing her away, the next, he is swirling through a black void.

'Kaguya must have created a portal just as I was approaching her. But, her other portals were instantaneous, why is this one taking a few minutes?' His thoughts were rudely interrupted by a colossal nine-tailed fox in his head.

"Actually using that brain of yours for once?" His partner mocked, but there was no ill intent in his words. The blond rolled his eyes and replied,

'Haha, very funny. But seriously, do you know why it's taking so long?' He heard several responses in the negative. He realized that he was still communicating with the tailed beasts that he had "synced" with during the war.

'Shouldn't I be too far away from you guys to be able to talk with you?' It was Kokuo who answered

"When you bumped fists with each of us, our chakra flowed into your system, and you became a medium for our consciousness. We can speak to you no matter how far away you are. You'll also still have access to our abilities if you were worried about losing them." Naruto hadn't thought he would lose their powers granted to him, but hearing that he could still talk to them was a relief. No more could be said between the ten as the black void was engulfed in light, and the jinchuuriki found himself falling from the sky. He almost panicked, but he quickly remembered his flight abilities, and, activating his Rikudou Sennin Mode, he stopped falling.

Immediately, he felt a rush of negative emotions from a single source. He glided down to get a closer look. He avoided public eye and found himself just a bit in front of a large dome with the letters USJ on the front. He took a few seconds to admire the building. The architecture greatly varied from the villages in the Elemental Nations, and he saw many unusual machines on the way here, much like those from Yuki no Kuni.

Naruto felt a presence quickly approaching and quickly got into a defensive position. The person almost collided with him but managed to stop before they hit him. The blond took in the teen's appearance. He had bluish-black hair and blue eyes covered. by square, thin-framed glasses that reminded him vaguely of Kabuto, though this man seemed to have no calmness about like the silver-haired boy did. Rather, he was incredibly scared. He had a strange suit of armor covering his body, and what seemed to be pipes sticking out from large, metallic boots. He looked at Naruto for only a brief second before speaking,

"Excuse my near collision with you, sir, but I am on an extremely important mission that requires my utmost attention, I need to find a hero agency right away!" Before the teen could take off again, Naruto inquired something of him.

"What's happening, is someone in danger?" He had a feeling that something bad was happening, but he needed to confirm it first. After the ravenette explained his situation briefly, Naruto realized the graveness of the situation. He took no time in racing toward the dome-like building, even as the teen yelled at him to wait. He decided to come in through the roof, just as he witnessed a body go flying past him. He caught a glimpse of the disgusting creature. Black skin, exposed brain, dead eyes. He didn't want to know what it was capable of. He jumped down into the dome through the hole created just moments ago.

Landing with silence like only a ninja could, he immediately noticed the tall figure with giant muscles and tanned skin, facing down what appeared to be a group of villains. Many were down on the ground, defeated presumably by the man in front of Naruto. He could safely assume that he was also the one to send the creature flying into the stratosphere. He had two tufts of blond hair that stuck up like bunny ears, making Naruto's unruly hair look tame by comparison. He could see the man was almost imperceptibly shaking. Had he overexerted himself? The giant of a human said a few things to the group behind him, something about the number of hits.

Many of those in the group were young, a few years younger than himself, Naruto presumed. He could see two adults, one in a strange grey suit that was half destroyed. The other had wild black hair and an unkempt look, with an untamed stubble, and tired black eyes. He had a bit of skin missing on his elbow, but he wasn't bleeding, like only the top layer of skin had been removed without actually cutting into the flesh underneath. That might seem impossible, but with the things Kaguya had done, it was anything but. The large man turned back toward the villains, or at least what he assumed to be the villains, and challenged them, a grin seemingly permanently etched onto his face.

The presumed leader, who had hands placed all over his body, and light blue hair, started to scratch his neck profusely like there was something under his skin. He conversed with a dark purple mist with yellow eyes. Or at least, Naruto thought they were speaking. He couldn't see the leader's mouth, and the mist guy might not have one at all. The one with hands all over his body stopped scratching and instead lunged forward, toward the tanned beast in front of him. Naruto realized he wasn't moving out of the way, so he must've hurt himself somehow that prevented him from moving, or even blocking the man.

Naruto figured that he had delayed the boy from earlier, who was attempting to get backup, knowing this, and the fact that he was here already, he knew he had to do something. He sped toward the two, even as one of the younger ones from the group scrambled toward the two as well, and the mist created some kind of portal in front of him, from which one of the blue-haired teen's hands came out. He quickly found himself in front of the villain, and punched him with a chakra-enhanced fist, sending him flying back, where the mist caught him. The purple, gas-like being narrowed its eyes, and a portal opened up, through which both villains left. Naruto would have pursued them but wanted to make sure that the two in front of him were unharmed. Turning to the duo, he asked,

"Are you two alright?" The younger one looked almost dumbstruck. He just stared at him. The buffer individual, however, laughed heartily and replied

"Haha! Yes, we are unharmed, thanks to your heroic actions. Though, that glowing hand of yours was quite unusual. What exactly is your Quirk?" Naruto guessed that asking what a Quirk was would raise alarms for everyone present, and replied vaguely, yet still sounding like he knew what they were talking about.

"It's… uh… complicated. Anyway, if you guys are all fine, then I need to get going." Seeing no disagreement from either male, he quickly jumped back out from the hole from which he entered. He needed to find out more about this mysterious world, before talking to anyone. The blond quickly found a library after a bit of searching and started reading. After a while, he had an idea. He checked out everything he thought he might need to find out and used his favorite jutsu. He assigned his Shadow Clones to read different books and dispel when they were finished. With that, Naruto took note of another thing he needed to find out. He knew that this place was highly modernized and not as environmental, but he needed to know the strength of the natural energy here.

He found a tall building, sat down, and meditated. He felt the Sage chakra flow through him. It was duller than in Konoha, but it was manageable. At most, it would take him a few seconds longer to acquire the same amount of Sage chakra than if he were in the Elemental Nations. Naruto decided to stay there for a little while, just to clear his head of all of the crazy things that had just happened.

Knowledge was slowly being assimilated into his mind. The history of Quirks, popular heroes and infamous villains, the prestigious hero organizations, including Yuuei, Quirk usage laws, and Hero licenses. It was interesting that being a Hero was an official profession. They were pretty similar to the shinobi of his world, though this world had many more restrictions on Quirks and Hero behavior than there were chakra restriction laws back in his dimension.

Even if he had stuck by his morals, and never killed anyone directly (The Edo Tenseis were already dead, the White Zetsus were never alive to begin with, and most if not all of the other villains he fought were killed by someone else or some outside force), the shinobi were warriors rather than heroes, and didn't hold overall to any rules on ethics except their own, and whatever few that were just generally accepted, and those even fewer put into play by their village. Seeing as he wasn't supposed to use chakra unless he got a hero license, he needed to find a way to get one, quickly. There was the possibility of going into one of the hero schools, but he didn't know what this world had in store in terms of knowledge, and seeing as he had never really excelled in the Academy anyway, he didn't feel like repeating that.

He would have to find out if there was another way. He felt a presence fast approaching him, cutting off any thoughts he had. He readied himself to fight, but was surprised when the muscular man who he had seen a few hours ago, who he knew now as All Might, was standing before him.

"All Might? What are you doing here?" Naruto inquired. The Symbol of Peace laughed once again, and replied,

"Haha! Yes, it is me, All Might, The Number One Her-Uurk!" However, before he could continue speaking, he went up in smoke, revealing his true form. He now looked scrawny, though still considerably tall. He was bleeding from the mouth quite profusely, which worried Naruto to no end.

"What just happened!? Are you alright?!" He quickly got out of his defensive stance and walked over to the Hero. He absently noted that the way he transformed back and forth into this form and his Hero form was reminiscent of the Henge that all shinobi were required to learn in the Elemental Nations.

"I am fine, this is just the side effect of a battle I had with a villain five years ago. Because of that fight, I am restricted to my other form to only three to four hours a day, and that fight just a few hours ago might have reduced it to even less. But that is not what I came here to talk to you about. Are you a Licensed Hero?" When Naruto shook his head in the negative, All Might continued. "And you know that doing what you did could land you in serious trouble?" The jinchuuriki nodded. "Then why'd you do it?" Naruto replied without hesitation,

"I can't just stand and watch when someone's in danger, I would hope anyone would've done the same, even if it was against the law. Besides, I once made a promise to someone…" Thinking of Nagato, Jiraiya, and his father, he continued, " 'I'll break this curse ... if there is such a thing as peace I'll seize it... I'll never give up!.' That's what I said, and I intend to honor that promise. I don't give up, and I don't go back on my word. Those two things are what I live by. Letting you. The Symbol of Peace die, would be just the same as giving up on the peace I've worked towards all this time. If I can help it, no one will have to die before me, because I'll protect everyone I care about until I die." All Might stood silent for a moment before he smiled and spoke once more.

"Truly, a noble goal. Don't worry about getting in trouble, we were all very grateful for your help. However, if you want to make your dream a reality, you must become a hero, correct?" Not waiting for his response, the Symbol of Peace continued. "How old are you?" "17." "Haha! Well then, this may be a little late on that note, then, but I must ask, do you wish to join Yuuei Academy to become a hero!?" Naruto widened his eyes, not expecting such an offer. After a few seconds contemplating it, he nodded. It would be easier for him to do this to become a hero, even if it meant going through a few more years in school. All Might laughed once again. "Excellent! Don't worry about anyone being suspicious of your arrival, we can say that you have been living away from any cities for a while, and have just now moved into Japan to become a hero!" Naruto nodded, in a way, what he said was true, even if All Might himself didn't know it.

"Alright then! Follow me, and I will get you set up for the school." Naruto followed the scrawny figure to Yuuei and entered. They ended up at the Headmaster's Office.

If Naruto were expecting anything, he was not expecting the Headmaster to be a… rat? Mouse? Bear? Dog? He honestly didn't know, but he didn't expect an animal to have a Quirk, much less one that made him smart enough to become a hero. Dismissing this, he sat down as he was instructed by Nedzu, and waited.

"So All Might, what did you come here for, and in this form as well?" Wait, did Nedzu not know about All Might's plan? He figured the school had talked it out already, and that's why All Might told him about it. He sweatdropped, it seemed All Might was a bit of an airhead when it came to things like this. A bit of a surprise.

"Well, as you know, this young man saved mine and Midoriya-shounen's life. I have spoken with him, and he wishes to become a hero. He is older than the usual age we start to teach them, but would it be alright if we put him in Class 1-A? We can tell anyone who asks that he was living by himself away from any Hero school until now, and wished to join, despite being old enough to be a second or third year." Nedzu shook his head in amusement.

"And you told him that he could join before consulting me or the other teachers, and brought him here?" All Might laughed awkwardly and nodded. Nedzu just sighed. "Alright, he can join 1-A. But why didn't you join the hero course before?" Naruto replied,

"Well, part of what All Might said is true, I just arrived here, and before that, I lived somewhere that there wasn't any kind of hero course. Speaking of which, I still need to get a job and find myself a house." The Headmaster and the Number One Hero raised an eyebrow each but said nothing. It seemed rather convenient that he came to this city during the USJ Attack, and happened to run into Iida as he was making his way to an agency, but both said nothing.

"Okay, we can admit you, we'll need you to give us some information, though." Naruto nodded, and Nedzu handed him a sheet of paper to fill out. It was his name, age, weight, height, Quirk, parent's names, and his current residence. He left the last one blank, seeing as he wasn't living anywhere at the moment. He also left the Quirk space blank. He told the two that he hadn't really thought of a name for it, as it was incredibly complicated. He would fill them out later, as Nedzu mentioned he could do.

"Have anyone we could talk to about this? Parents, guardians, older siblings?" Naruto shook his head. "Both of my parents are dead, and I'm an only child. I've been living on my own for a long time. I don't have any distant relatives either, at least not that I know of." Talking about it made him think of his parents, and Iruka, Jiraiya, and even Tsunade. He really missed them. But he was hoping that with Sasuke still there, everyone would be fine. Or at least, he hoped Sasuke hadn't also been sucked into the portal.

When Naruto had mentioned that he had lived on his own all his life, it seemed unbelievable. How had he survived all this time, without even a guardian or relative to look after him? Nevertheless, they couldn't detect any lies from the boy, though that might testify to his craftiness since All Might had said that he hadn't known the boy was there until he was already in front of them. With that, Naruto was allowed to leave. He needed to go find himself a job and get somewhere to live. He had brought some money with him, as he always had some sealed away in case of "ramen emergencies," but he doubted that this world went by the same currency his did. He figured it didn't hurt to go to a bank and see, in any case. He went to a nearby bank and walked up to the desk. The bank was mostly empty, apart from a few people sitting in chairs, waiting to talk to an accountant or the likes.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" The man asked. Naruto pulled a few coins out of his

pocket and showed them to the banker. "I just came from an isolated town, and they use these as a currency. They worth anything?" The banker took a look at it. "Well, from the looks of it, one of these is worth about ten yen. How many of these do you have?" Naruto unsealed all of his Ryo, a grand total of seven million, seven-hundred ninety thousand, eight-hundred sixty-two Ryo. The banker's eyes bulged at the amount he had. That was enough to set him for quite a few years. After the banker got over his shock, he exchanged the money, and set him up with a bank account, seeing as he could never hope to carry so much, at least not without revealing his sealing jutsu.

(If anyone cares, I did do research, and a Ryo is worth about 10 yen, or 9 cents. The average monthly salary, after taxes, in Yokohama is about 400,000 yen or $3,640. The average D-rank mission pays 5,000 Ryo, or $450. Naruto does A and S-rank missions quite often(taking down Akatsuki) in addition to D to B-Rank missions probably every day, except after higher rank missions, which you are usually given a week or so off, depending on injuries or time spent on the mission, which is also optional. He could make this amount and carry it around quite easily with scrolls. It would be believable that Naruto took this around in case he got hungry for ramen. I took the amount of money I have in one of the games if you're curious. I've put 29 hours into the game and spent probably twice as much than I have right now on cosmetics, so I'm actually taking money from him really. He probably has much more than that at home or in a bank. It's probably not the best comparison, but it's what I'm using, deal with it.)

Now with lots of money to start, he decided to get a small apartment. He didn't need anything too fancy, just a one bedroom outside the city center. He would need clothes, of course, food, a hero costume- Nedzu requested that he send a design so they could create it- and internet. Ah, yes. Internet. He found out about it during his trip to the library. He learned how advanced this world was, with cars and computers and robots. The nuclear warheads and the multiple wars. Though none of them seemed as one-sided as the one he had just been in. They had been almost utterly destroyed, had they not had Sasuke and Kurama's help.

"Don't forget about the rest of us! We helped too!" Chomei added in.'Oh , it's been a while since I heard from you guys, you've been pretty quiet.' "We were just talking about everything that's happened so far. It's pretty crazy that you were helping the Symbol of Peace from a villain attack just after arriving here. Though I guess trouble tends to follow you wherever you go, hehe." Kurama chuckled. Naruto just rolled his eyes. 'At least We don't have to worry about Kaguya. But, I hope everyone else is doing fine without us.' "Don't worry so much, they can take care of themselves." Naruto nodded and was about to leave when he felt a large amount of negative emotions from someone just entering the bank. He saw a guy that looked rather scruff walk in. He looked pretty crazed, and he seemed to have not showered or shaved in a while. He stumbled up to the front and grabbed the banker by the neck. He revealed sharpened claws on his hands, and sharp teeth showed through his mouth.

"Nobody move, or this guy's dead!" The man said, holding his claws to the hostage's jugular. Naruto was shaking. Not with fear, but with anger. He wanted to take care of this guy, but the hostage prevented him. The jinchuuriki didn't know how fast this man's reflexes were, and he didn't have too much to take him down with. Naruto hated it. He could take down Obito as the Juubi jinchuuriki, but couldn't do anything against a thug like this. Then, he had an idea. He discreetly made a single hand sign under the table, making sure it didn't look like he was grabbing a phone or preparing a Quirk or weapon. He barely whispered before it happened.

"Kawarimi no Jutsu(Replacement Technique)." Suddenly, he was in the Hostage's place. He quickly put an arm on the hand pointed at his throat, and swept the guy's feet out from under him. The blond drove a knee into his back and forced his hands up into the air, so he couldn't try anything. Realizing what was happening, somebody quickly called the police. In a matter of minutes, the police had restrained the madman and questioned him. He said he had to use his Quirk to switch places with the hostage. He was admonished for using his Quirk without a license in public, but they also thanked him for taking care of the situation quickly so no one was hurt. Naruto found it strange that people couldn't use Quirks in public without a license but accepted it. Naruto shook his head. 'Guess you were right about trouble always finding me. Jeez.' All of the Bijuu chuckled a bit as Naruto went to find a place to rent.

He acquired a small apartment just like he'd been thinking. He got some internet, and he planned to get a job tomorrow, as well as go shopping for clothes, a computer, a phone, food, and some other things he would need. Plus, he was pretty sure he was going to Yuuei tomorrow, which meant he needed to get a costume, too. He had quite the day ahead of him. But, for now, he would just go to sleep. He was tired after everything that happened in the span of fewer than 24 hours. He was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

So there we have it, the very first chapter of One's Ninja Way! I kept his Quirk's name a secret on purpose. Tell me what you want his Quirk's name to be, just "Chakra", or something else? Also, I'll have to decide his hero name and costume. For now, I'm going with Hokage as his hero name, and a Hokage cloak, maybe with some differences, as his costume. If you have anything you think would be better or cooler, leave a review and tell me, I'll consider everything, so be as wild as you want! (Well, nothing too out of character for him!) Anyway, hope to see you next chapter!


End file.
